


Subverted Expectation

by gogo199432



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Dark Sabrina, Episode: s02e09 Chapter Twenty: The Mephisto Waltz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogo199432/pseuds/gogo199432
Summary: What-if: Instead of choosing Nick as Lucifer's prison, Sabrina insisted that she be the one? Surely nothing could go wrong right?





	Subverted Expectation

“I can’t hold him for long! We have to hurry!” - shouted Ms Wardwell while keeping Lucifer in place. Their ultimate plan failed, they couldn’t keep the Devil locked in their cage. Sabrina didn’t know what to do. They looked at each other worriedly. This was _the_ plan. What else could they possibly do?

“There is one last thing we can try.” ventured Lilith. “Something more powerful than any device your father could have built Sabrina. The human flesh. We can seal the Dark Lord into someone.”

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Who was gonna do it? Could they do it? Sacrifice someone to save everybody else? Of course they could. Because doing otherwise was unimaginable. Thus Nick gulped, opened his mouth and -

“I’ll do it.” said Sabrina

“No, you certainly won’t!” declared Zelda angrily.

“Your aunty is right dear. We promised your parents to keep you safe. And that’s what we going to do no matter what.” added Hilda.

“I have to!” cried out Sabrina “I brought him to this world. He is my responsibility. And even then, don’t you think someone with divine blood in their body would be the best as a cage? And last time I checked I am the only one who qualifies.”

“We have no time for this!” interrupted Ms Wardwell again.

Nick looked into Sabrina’s eyes and the two communicated quickly. A pained grimace flashed across Nick’s face, but then determination entered his eyes. He nodded towards Sabrina, and before anyone could do anything, he recited the needed spell. Lucifer launched forwards, into Sabrina’s body.

Sabrina’s feet lifted off the ground when her “father” collided with her body, and she was flung across the room, landing heavily on the floor. Silence ruled the room for the next few seconds, no-one making a move.

“Did it work?” muttered Ambrose wringing his hands in distress.

That’s when Sabrina began convulsing on the ground. She arched her back, and a scream tore out of her body.

“Someone do something!” cried Zelda, but no-one reacted. Of course they wouldn’t, this hasn’t happened before. There was no book knowledge that could have given them an easy _How to help someone possessed by the Devil_ guide. They watched on helplessly as their beloved friend was tortured.

Sabrina’s convulsions became more and more aggressive, she was shaking, her hands and legs beating the ground. At least they were before she began levitating. She rose further and further up, and a strange, heavy feeling entered the room. All the onlookers had a chill run down their spines, although they had no idea while. This was just Sabrina right? Surely everything is fine.

Slowly the pain and strain seemed to leave Sabrina’s body, as it turned upright in the air. Her eyes were still closed and her hair strangely floating behind her, as if in water.

“Sabrina dear? Are you alright” asked Hilda with her usual awkward smile while exchanging worried looks with her sister.

The floating girl slowly opened her eyes. They were fully white, no pupils in sight. A wave of power came crashing down on all her friends and family. She slowly inspected her hand, her eyebrows wrinkled.

“This is unexpected.” Sabrina said, her voice echoing in the chamber and in their minds. She slowly descended and finally stood on the ground again. Her hair hasn’t stopped floating, and neither did her frankly intimidating aura withdraw.

“Sabrina!” cried out Nick and rushed to her. He grabbed her shoulders and was about to ask how she was.

“I’m fine Nick. Really. I have never been better actually.” Sabrina said soothingly with a calm smile on her face.

“So you are back? Everything is alright? Because there is something different about you. Your hair for example.” joked Nick half-heartedly. Sabrina placed her hand on his cheek, smiled widely. Nick felt his stomach unclench, reassured that all is right in the world, and whatever Sabrina went through was just as planned. He let out an unconscious sight.

“Not exactly.” she said, stopping everybody cold before they could celebrate.

“What....What do you mean Sabrina?” asked Harvey from the side. Sabrina stepped to the side and looked at the others.

“Well~. You see Lucifer, dad isn’t exactly sealed within me. Not in the traditional sense at least.” she grinned, her hands behind her back as she kind of waggled, danced on her feet in place. She looked like a mischievous child in that moment. Except the things she said weren’t so innocent at all.

“Honey?” asked Zelda with wide eyes.

“Oh, I’m still me.” she declared happily her eyes lighting up with emotion. “But I’m also Lucifer to some extent now. We kinda...melded?” her voice rose as if asking a question, her finger on her chin, tapping absentmindedly.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out cus.” said Ambrose, gulping. He was putting up a brave front, it was obvious to everyone.

“Can we go home now please?” asked Theo

“Oh, I’m afraid that won’t do.” said Sabrina “The show must go on, as they say.”

“Umm...what do you mean?” asked Harry confused, shifting to the side so he could look at both Sabrina, Rosalind and the door at once. _Just in case_ he thought.

“You see, now that I am...me....I understand what my dad was trying to do. And I agree to some extent. A change is necessary in the world.” she grinned

“Come now dear.” Hilda approached Sabrina and put her hands on her shoulders. “Let us go home and figure all this stuff out later okay? I’m sure everyone is exhausted, with averting the end of the world and all. We’ll have a nice cup of tea, some nice almond biscuits and relax.”

“Aunty, I see you guys still don’t understand” Sabrina sighed and slipped out of her grip. She walked to the entryway, so that everybody could see her and she could see them too. She spread her arms, inhaled deeply.

“ _ **My name is Sabrina Morningstar. And from now on your Dark Lady, your Goddess. Exalt me!**_ ” she boomed across the room, a heavy pressure unlike anything ever experienced pressed down on everybody’ shoulders. The room grew darker as if the very light was sucked out, frost forming in spots on the floor. Their souls shuttered with the proclamation and goosebumps exploded all over their bodies. They knew deep in their hearts that this wasn’t a joke or rouse anymore. They felt that this being, whose eyes were burning and shining with unholy light, was the real deal. They were looking at someone leagues more powerful than all of them combined.

There was nothing to do, nothing to say. All of them bowed in unison. Well, the witches did. Harvey, Rosalind and Theo were confused, scared. They looked at each other, unsure, and almost began to bend too, when Sabrina interrupted, her voice no longer booming.

“Good.” she nodded, smiling once again. “Don’t worry, there are going to be changes to the plan of course. I’m still me. No need to treat witches as lowly creatures when I’m one of them. Or was at least.” she muttered at the end.

“What about us?” asked Rosalind, hesitating to raise her hand and voice. Sabrina uncanny quickly stepped to her, and took her hands with a warm smile. Rosalind was taken aback from looking into her white eyes from such a proximity. It might have been something in Rosalind’s mind, but she could have sworn that mist was leaking out from around the edge of Sabrina’s eyes, quickly dissipating in the air.

“You three are my friends of course. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But what about all the others? My family? The others at school?”

“Well...there will always be a need for a workforce. Those who help us support our quality of life. They are the true heroes Rosalind! “ Sabrina exclaimed excitedly. “I’ll help humanity unite and work for a common goal. To make our lives better.”

“...So they will be slaves.” said Harvey accusingly from the side. Sabrina turned her face towards him, not letting go of Rosalind’s hands.

“That’s such an ugly word Harvey. The mortals will be the supporting pillars upon which I build the new world.” she explained as if talking to a toddler.

“I see...” Rosalind said awkwardly. She slowly withdrew her hands from Sabrina’s grip and glanced at Harvey. They must have communicated, because after a few seconds of silence, Harvey spoke up again.

“In that case, count us out”

Sabrina stepped back. Her smile disappeared and something cold entered her eyes.

“Very well. In that case you two are dismissed.” she said in a monotone voice. Sabrina gestured with her hand absentmindedly, and from one blink of the eye to the next both Harvey and Rosalind disappeared. Everybody in the room reared back, thinking the worst.

“Sabrina!” cried out Theo

“Oh don’t worry, I just sent them home.” she answered “More importantly, what about you? Do you still want to stay friends?” Sabrina asked after bounding over to Theo, placing her hands on his shoulders, with a big grin once again on her face.

“I...yeah. I want to stay please. This is happening anyway, so might as well be along for a ride. And Sabrina, you are still my friend. Despite all...this” Theo said timidly, gesturing vaguely at her.

“Good boy. I’m glad someone is rational.” Sabrina answered happily, and patted his shoulders. Then she turned around, seeing the rest of the room standing around awkwardly, unsure what to do. They looked at Sabrina and each other, not knowing how to proceed.

“Should I get the demonic nobility now Sa-...Your Majesty?” asked Ms Wardwell.

Sabrina grinned at Lilith, not correcting her question. The title was correct after all.

“Not yet, but soon. There is one last business to attend to.” Sabrina closed her eyes for a second, and suddenly Faustus appeared in the middle of the room with his children in tow.

“What the...Where...” reared Faustus, looking around wildly. Unlike normal, he was wearing travel clothes and had a backpack on, probably filled with supplies.

“Welcome back Faustus” cheered Sabrina

“Spellman, what is the meaning of this?!” he demanded. “Where is the Dark Lord? How am I here? Explain at once!”

“Long story short, I’m the new Dark Lady, found you because of your connection to the Book of the Beast. Now, be so kind and submit.” Sabrina said all that with one breath, and pushed her right leg forward, offering it to him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” he scoffed, and looked at everyone present.

“I’m afraid that’s the truth Faustus.” drawled Lilith. “Sabrina merged with Lucifer and became Her Majesty, our new dark goddess in the flesh.”

Faustus with an incredulous look on his face looked at Zelda, who just nodded slightly. Ambrose did the same.

“Faustus, I’m still waiting” sang Sabrina, slightly waving her foot around as if to entice him. Faustus looked down at her feet in disgust, then turned up his nose and declared.

“As if I would do that Spellman. I won’t do anything of such. I won’t bow to a lowly half-witch, mortal-loving idiotic girl. Even if I would, that person wouldn’t be you _Spellman_.” he spit her family name as a curse.

The temperature seemed to drop in the room once again, everybody held their breath. One doesn’t say no to the Dark Lord...Lady in this case and lives to tell the tale. Of course Faustus wasn’t present when Sabrina convinced everyone she was the real deal. Speaking of who, she stared at him blankly for a few seconds, then suddenly turned towards Prudence with a warm smile on her face.

“Prudence, kill him.” she ordered contently. Prudence startled, wide eyed looking at Sabrina then at her father. Sabrina just nodded towards Faustus encouragingly.

“As you wish.” Prudence stated with a small smile, and walked to her father.

Faustus looked at his daughter stunned, but quickly decided that a tactical retreat was in order. Thus he chanted a teleportation spell in order to escape. Worry flashed over Prudence’s face, and she quickened her steps, but it was too late. Faustus finished triumphantly, but the familiar feeling of the spell never came.

“Now now Faustus. Don’t be such a sour loser.” commented Sabrina from the side. He looked afronted at her, but his attention was quickly diverted back to Prudence as she grabbed his collar.

“By dad. It wasn’t a pleasure.” Prudence lined up her clawed hand to Faustus’ chest, and pulled back. She was just about to plunge it into his chest, when suddenly-

“Alright alright. You win Sabrina. I will....submit.” cried out Faustus finally, his forehead drenched in sweat.

“Oh?” exclaimed Sabrina, genuinely surprised, but she nodded to Prudence to let go. Then Sabrina presented her right leg once again for kissing, an expectant look on her face. Faustus knew, that if he hesitated at this point, he wouldn’t only die, but his demise would be slow and painful.

Thus he stepped over to Sabrina and dropped to his knees. With a frown on his face, he quickly pressed his lips to Sabrina’s shoes.

“Hail Sabrina.” he muttered. Faustus then stood up straight, as fast as he could.

Sabrina had an utterly satisfied look on her face, as she closed her eyes enjoying this victory. She inhaled deeply and sighed contently. Finally she looked at Prudence once again with half-lidded eyes.

“Prudence, you _may_ kill your father.”

“What?!” exclaimed Faustus angrily. “You can’t do this! I did what you asked.”

Sabrina pinned him with unemotional, glowing eyes, and dripping, cold dread settled in Faustus’ stomach.

“First of all, I certainly can. Second of all, I’m not ordering Prudence. Merely giving permission.” Sabrina finished with a evil smile.

Prudence turned back to her father with a smile. He instinctively took half a step backwards, and turned around in order to run. But Prudence grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him back.

“Listen to me daughter, I’m your father and I _forbid_ you to do anything!” Faustus cried out in a last ditch of effort. However Prudence didn’t react, gave no indication of having even heard his words.

She pulled her hand back, flattened her palm, and plunged her hand deep into Faustus’ chest cavity. Blood dyed her expensive dress red. A pained gasp escaped her father, and the sickening sound of bones breaking and flesh rending echoed in the room. With a last twist Prudence pulled his father’s heart out, looked at it as if considering biting into it. Then discarded it with a disgusted look on her face. Faustus’ body slumped to the side and bled on the floor.

Ambrose, Zelda and Hilda had horrified looks on their faces, mouth agape they stared at Sabrina and Prudence. Before they could voice any opinions though, Sabrina took lead.

“Now that that’s over with...” she clapped “Can you take over your siblings Prudence? I’m sure Aunty Zelda and Hilda would be willing to help with anything.”

“Of course” Prudence curtsied and took the baskets that held her siblings in each hand.

“Everyone except for Ms Wardwell. Could you return back to the house and take care of the coven?” she asked her family. Zelda opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, anything, but in the end, she simply said.

“Of course.”

“What are you planning cus?” asked Ambrose quietly.

“I have to get my army naturally.” Sabrina replied with a smile. Ambrose opened his mouth to respond, probably try to convince her not to do it, but before he could do so, Sabrina waved with her hand once again. From one moment to the next, except for Sabrina and Lilith, all of them found themselves in the mortuary.

“Well then.” clapped Ms Wardwell as she stepped forward. A forced smile stretched across her face. “Shall I retrieve your nobility my Dark Lady?”

“No Lilith.” Sabrina shook her head with a grin.

“How come?” questioned Lilith, surprised.

“I shall tell my army personally that there has been a change in upper management. Lead the way Ms Wardwell.” Sabrina turned to the side and gestured towards the door. Lilith nodded nervously and quickly walked out, followed by her new goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I had to write this idea out instead of studying for my finals because it just wouldn't leave me alone. I might add a "x years later" chapter at some point, but for now, this is it. Let me know what you think, both of the story itself and of my writing quality. Cheers


End file.
